


I don’t have a problem

by FoundFandomFamilies



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Just a bunch of one shots baby!, Tags to be added as I post, Wow that’s a...few character tags huh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundFandomFamilies/pseuds/FoundFandomFamilies
Summary: Noooo don't make a story for your dumby thicc amount of AUs you’re so sexy aha
Comments: 20
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

So, for those who aren’t aware, I have a discord server, and on that server, I have like, a l o t of AUs. I’ve been writing quite a few one shots there, but for AUs I probably won’t ever make full fics for, so I figured, why not just make one thing to post them all on?

I'm incredibly lazy, so I probably won’t _explain_ any of the AUs just yet, but I’ll put in the notes the name of each one, and y’all can, I dunno, figure it out? Look it’s early and this was an impulse decision okay a h h h-

  
But yeah! That’s all for this intro I think, maybe future me will write something more, actually helpful and put some summaries too, but as it stands I don’t even quite know w h a t ones I’ll ever be posting! So yeah! Expect a lot of bullshit and too much stuff from my Murder Mystery au probably  
  


(As always, normal disclaimers apply when I say these are all the work of fiction, and not meant to represent these people in anyway. I’m just someone who enjoys writing, and likes to include my hyperfixations in my ideas for fun, and cause I’m a huge nerd. If I cross any boundaries in these, please let me know, and I’m remove them. Thanks!)

Time to go through all my channels and not even bother editing shit brrrrr


	2. The name of this document is “Fuck Audiobooks”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witch Travis AU Witch Travis AU What Crimes Shall He Do

Ancient scrolls are so much easier to decipher via audiobook.

Travis rolls over on his bed, contently taking in the sun from the open window. He has to adjust his headphones after the move, but being able to see outside while he tries to muddle his way through learning all this is nice. The gecko relaxing on the crystals on the still seems to agree.

Travis knew having his curtains open was risky, especially with who he lived with, but now and then wasn’t too dangerous. He wasn’t even doing anything suspicious right now!

Aggressive knocks break the calm of Travis’s room, and he yelps, shoving everything under his pillow.

“I’m not doing anything!” Travis yells, cringing a little as all the loud noises startle the small reptile into falling on the floor. A very disgruntled looking sparrow flaps its way back onto the bed and glares. 

“Sorry Charlie,” Travis whispers apologetically, before stumbling over to the door. “W-who is it?”

The person just keeps knocking.

Travis’s eye twitches. Helpful.

He needn’t have been worried, however, as the one at his door was a slightly dishevelled Ted.

How Ted found out about all of this was an accident. When Travis first moved here, he hadn’t quite figured out the locking doors thing yet.

In Ted’s defence, he hadn’t screamed when he’d seen Travis’s eyes glowing softly as he sketched out runes in a notepad.

But it’d been close.

After explaining everything though (meaning, after Travis locked Ted in the room and begged him to never tell a single soul), Ted mostly just left him to his own devices. The man had been curious about the history of what Travis was at one point, but had been thoroughly disappointed when Travis revealed he just...didn’t know any. He’d offered Ted to have some of those old dusty books he had though, because it wasn’t like Travis was going to read them, which seemed to make him happy despite not ever being able to do magic himself.

“Knowledge for the sake of knowledge baby! You never know.”

Ted right now happily invites himself into the room and sits down on Travis bed. 

Knowledge for the sake of annoying Travis more like.

“Can I...help you?” Travis finally asks, honestly surprised he has to ask. Usually Ted’s already talking about it before he even enters the room. Ted looks a little sheepish and starts massaging his throat, but doesn’t say anything.

“Uh, Ted?” Travis asks again, to no answer but Ted making various frustrated exaggerated hand gestures. What?

Neither of them even flinch as the sparrow gets bored of trying to make a small nest out of Travis’s bedsheets and turns into a small short-haired cat. He looks at Travis expectantly. 

“U..Um…” Travis stumbles, brow scrunched up in concentration. Cat, Cat, which one was…

“Oh! You’re not feeling catty today!” Travis exclaims, and Ted sighs deeply. “Like, chatty, right?” Travis looks expectantly at the now very pleased feline that Ted’s trying to push off the bed. 

“But wait, what’s the problem then?”

Ted’s expression contorts to being even more annoyed, and he jabs at his mouth again, and it finally clicks.

“Ohhhh, you can’t speak...”

Ted throws up his hands in sarcastic celebration, as if to say ‘he can be taught! Hallelujah!’. Travis grumps.

“Who’d you annoy this time? Oh, no, you didn’t try…” Travis trails off, not even needing to finish if the guilty unashamed look on Ted’s face is anything to go by. “Seriously Ted?!”

The cat whacks Ted lightly on the nose, and Ted slumps, rightly scolded. Travis would be probably hearing a long speech of excuses once he reverses this, however.

“If this spell didn’t also stop you from eating I’d say it was a welcome improvement,” Travis says, a little annoyed that Ted completely ignored his warning again.

Travis isn’t annoyed enough to bring to attention the way Ted’s composure cracks into nervous realisation, however. Something tells Travis the guy didn’t even think about the other part of this curse.

“I’m gonna fix it, moron,” Travis mumbles, and Ted raises a taunting eyebrow at him, but his posture relaxes again.

Ted got loud. Ted got angry. Ted...apparently didn’t like getting scared. 

Ted confused Travis. 

“Let me see…” Travis mumbles, digging into his sock draw to look for his notebook.

As Travis searches, Ted looks cautiously at the cat now curled up peacefully. Travis glances over, watching Ted curiously shift his hand, and the small head follows, pressing against it and purring softly.

“Bad day.” Is all Travis says, and Ted nods in minor understanding.

Bad days that were becoming more frequent.

Charlie had never told him how exactly he’d gotten cursed, although Travis had a fairly good idea that it wasn’t something, well, good. It was bad enough that Charlie didn’t like talking about, which meant something, because Charlie was sometimes an even uncomfortably open person. 

Charlie normally is as bright and chipper around the house as he is in his videos. Charlie after a nightmare was lucky to be found around the house at all. Before Travis had found out about his secret, Charlie’s resting places were usually hidden away in his bedroom cupboard. Travis’s bed while the young witch worked was a major step up in both of their minds.

It’s not that Charlie only turned into other things when he was scared. It was more that it was hard to get him to turn back once he was. 

And if it weren’t for the constant puns Travis would be scared about how much Charlie was actually in there was each time...

“Okay, nullify effects usually works,” Travis says finally, after needing to spend a minute deciphering his handwriting. “That’s what we used last time right? When your hand kept slapping you in the head?” 

The look on Ted’s face is enough to tell Travis he remembers that well.

Travis sits down on the bed, a little nervous. It wasn’t like he wasn’t confident with his abilities. He was actually pretty proud of himself at times if he was honest. 

But doing this stuff on other people always...put an extra level of stress on it all. 

Ted just shoots him a reassuring grin and holds out his hand for Travis to take.

“Here goes nothing.” He mutters, grabbing Ted’s hand a little too roughly. They’re definitely gonna be talking about this properly at one point. Just, once both of them can actually talk about it.

As Travis starts to mutter under his breath, one hand pressed on the symbol, Charlie turns into a weird-looking colourful bird and flies over to perch on his lamp, giving him a squawk of support.

(“Toucan do it!” Charlie chirps at him the next day, and Travis almost gives himself a concussion at how hard he groans.)

The glowing symbol starts to faintly appear on Ted’s held out hand, and Travis’s misses how Ted’s eyes light up in delight due to being so focused on concentrating.

It’s a simple process, and it’s done before Travis can even properly register.

“Oh thank God I thought the world was about to lose it’s brightest light!” Ted exclaims, loudly. “You’ve done the universe a great favour today Travis.”

“Oh no...a universe where you can’t talk...horrifying.”

“Exactly!”

“Are you going to be more annoying today?” Travis asks, watching as Charlie out of the corner of his eye turns into a small mouse to fit into his open Pringle can. Oh that little-

“Maybe I will be, maybe I won’t! You know, this has really taught me a lesson about the value of communication-“

“What about the value of not messing around with-“

“Shut up Travis, I’m talking about how important listening to each other is.” Ted interrupts, and Travis lets out a giggle, before shoving him off the bed.

“Just get out, I’m supposed to be ‘working’ right now.”

“Yeah yeah, kids nowadays,” Ted says dismissively, waving him off with one hand. “Thanks, bud!” 

Travis sighs and flops back down on his bed. He pulls out his phone from under his pillow, and lets out an annoyed whine. 

He’d forgotten to press pause on the audiobook and now he needs to start over to find his place again.

“Audio books suuuuuuck.”

Charlie hops off onto the floor just to turn into a hyena and laugh at him. 

  
  



	3. Past me was a fool when they thought this would be the only time they'd write Technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh gee golly what’s this a mutant AU? Oh gee oh golly Aw man-

“I never thought it’d fucking say this, but I misjudged ya lanky cunt ass,” the girl starts, trotting along and keeping up the pace despite Wilbur’s ‘lanky cunt ass’ doing its best to lose her.

“Oh did you now? I’m so honoured.” Wilbur mutters, and either the girl doesn’t catch the sarcasm, or she just doesn’t give a shit. Wilbur has a hunch it’s the latter.

“I mean really, when was the last time I fucking saw someone stand up to Schlatt? No one, that’s fucking it, absolutely fucking no one, except me of course. Here I was thinking you were a fucking pansy, and turns out you’re less of a pussy than the lot of em. Unbelievable!”

“Fascinating.” Wilbur interrupts dryly, before giving the girl an irritated but pleading look. “Can we stop talking about this? And maybe you leave me alone too as a nice bonus?”

The girl grins and playfully (read: painfully) shoves her elbow into his side. “Oh Nah bastard, I’m sticking to you like fucking glue after that little performance.”

“Brilliant.”

“So anyways as I was fucking saying, you snarked up a real storm hey? Cause he’s probably gonna kill you for the defiance-”

Wilbur stops in his tracks.

“-but win some ya lose some right? It was fucking entertaining for me end of the day that’s for sure.”

“I’m sorry, I must have misheard you, what was the kill me part again?”

“Oh, he’s for sure gonna rip you to shreds. But, like I said, good run.”

“ _ Good _ -now hold on a minute!” This time it’s Wilbur chasing after the girl, because she’s kept on walking briskly while Wilbur had floundered in the hallway. “You’re having me for a laugh there, right? There’s no bloody way they’re let-let him just  _ kill _ me.” Wilbur’s trying to look confident, but his overwhelming nervousness is probably just making him look constipated.

The girl just shrugs. “Depends, how important are you?”

“What?”

“How important you are to the staff depends on whether or not they care if the others rough you up a bit. If they think your powers are gonna make progress they’ll probably be lookin out for ya, but you could bloody well get impaled by some of the other fucks and they not even bother to show up and dance on your grave afterwards if they don’t think ya powers will make a dent.”

Wilbur splutters. “But-that's just ridiculous! Why would they bring me here if they don’t care if I die?”

“Rather you do it here than out in public? I don’t fucking know, do I look like a fucking suit? Now shut up, we’re nearly there anyways and admiration ain’t gonna make me like your limey yammering in my fucking ears.”

“Nearly where-now hold on, I was the one storming off, why are we going somewhere? I’m not even supposed to be following you, wait a minute how did you-“ Wilbur pauses mid angry accusing finger point to gape in wide-eyed awe.

The change in scenery was so jarring Wilbur was surprised he didn’t register it sooner. The contrast between the clinical white and the too brilliant blue of the sky is so striking it takes Wilbur’s breath away. He almost loses balance, the lush green rolling  _ grass _ that was beneath his feet being so shocking it’s nearly enough to lock him off-kilter alone. 

“Impressive huh?” The girl says with a slightly too sharp grin, and Wilbur is too taken aback to do anything but squawk as she grabs his arm and drags him further in. “They really pulled out the stops with this fucking thing, give em that.”

Wilbur’s golden eyes are too overwhelmed to be able to take everything in. The brightly coloured flowers, the fluffy clouds in the sky, it was all things Wilbur had thought he’d only ever see in storybooks.

“There he is.” The girl says cheerfully, and Wilbur forcibly tears his eyes away from the small water-filled river alongside the pebbled path.

Sitting under a tree was a boy with soft pink (“Pink?!” Wilbur thinks, and it’s honestly one of the more shocking things he’s encountered today, “people can have  _ pink _ hair?”) hair and soft features reading a book. He looked peaceful, and gave off the impression that he probably wanted to be left alone, perfectly content in this wondrous place alone.

The girl barrels over to him anyways.

“Techno! I brought the fresh meat!” She yells, and Wilbur objects to being called that immediately.

“Excuse you!” He exclaims, before opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish as the smaller boy under the tree goes “ _ Yum _ .”

What-

The girl slaps him on the back. “Right well, have fun! I’m gonna go find Niki, don’t actually fucking eat him Techno.”

“No promises.” The boy,  _ Techno _ , pay attention to the name this time, says lightly, and before he knows it Minx is fucking  _ off _ .

The gears in Wilbur’s brain are to bust trying to figure out what the fuck just happened that he can’t even stop the girl from wandering off. Et tu glue huh?

_ Wait, Oh god he hopes she wasn’t expecting him to make conversation. _

_ Wilbur really fucking hopes this girl wasn’t expecting him to make small talk. _

_ God fucking damn it. _

The boy just pushes up his glasses, briefly looking anxious, while Wilbur has an internal crisis. The other glances over at Minx's direction, biting his lip and looking just as unenthused about this situation as Wilbur felt.

“Sooooo, Techno is a fun name?” Wilbur tries, and the boy's face didn’t even twitch just so slightly to let Wilbur know he heard.

“Thanks. Chose it myself.” 

“I’m Wilbur, also, you know…” Wilbur flounders and decide to change the topic, “Your voice is like, unfairly deep.”

“Cool.”

“...You’ve got pink hair.” Wilbur points out bluntly. A lone eyebrow is raised.

“You’ve got brown.” The boy returns simply, not so much sounding like he’s stating Wilbur’s hair colour, as he is questioning Wilbur’s entire existence in this moment. Wilbur wants to sink into the earth, but he decides to just keep digging a hole into it instead.

“Right it’s just-pink hair isn’t exactly normal.” Wilbur tries to explain himself, and the mutant in front of him’s expression turns into what Wilbur can only describe as the physical embodiment of ‘...Uh huh.’

“Were you  _ expecting _ normal in this place?” Techno asks, and yep he’s...Wilbur is definitely being judged. He’s absolutely being judged harshly right now. That’s, that’s great. That’s really, that’s really really great.

Wilbur takes this chance to awkwardly glance at the book title. Anything but look at the Techno’s growingly amused eyes.

_ Sun Tzu: The Art of War. _

...Huh.

“I think I’m going to get murdered in this place.” Wilbur blurts out, and Techno turns the page.

“I mean yeah probably.”

“...Brilliant! Fantastic! Loving it!” Wilbur squeaks out, and Techno gives him a small pitying smile. 

“Her name is Minx by the way,” Techno says, and Wilbur blinks. Was this guy a mind reader? “I’m not a mind reader,” Techno adds, further proving Wilbur’s theory that he’s a  **fucking mind reader-**

“How’d you know I didn’t remember her name?”

“Minx’s personality tends to be so overwhelming her name gets lost in the sea on first meetings.”

“Ah.”  _ Checks out. _

Wilbur had no idea where to go from there. He didn’t sign up for this, he was just planning on going to his room man!

“You can sit down.” Techno states, and Wilbur takes a second to process.

“Huh?”

“...You can sit down.” Techno repeats slowly. Wilbur’s face goes a little red, but he does just that. He can’t help the soft gasp he lets out from the grass tickling at his fingers.

“How is this place even possible?” Wilbur asks despite himself, spreading out his fingers and watching the green blade move accordingly. He just wants to lay down in it and zone out forever. Techno’s grip on his book goes tighter unnoticeably.

“You know, rich people. They could probably get themselves a unicorn if they wanted to, and the needed requirements to create a unicorn existed.”

“Just put an ice cream cone on a horse.” Wilbur suggests, and Techno lets out a surprisingly loud “ **_HA_ ** ” that nearly makes Wilbur jump out of his skin. Which was a very real possibility all things considered.

“Well, now don’t I feel stupid.” Techno jokes, and Wilbur can’t help it, he relaxes a little and chuckles.

Minx had made him relax too, despite making him even more worried about the chance of his prolonged life becoming incredibly short. There was something about these two that were the first genuine people he’d encountered in this place that made Wilbur want to cling to them like a moth. In any case, Wilbur reckoned they were probably his best bet.

Techno brings him out of his thoughts. “It doesn’t get easier. In fact it will definitely get worse for you.” He deadpans like it’s just,  _ fact _ , and Wilbur fucking scratches out everything he’d just fucking thought. “But...it might get nicer.” 

“Nicer?”

“You start to forget that there isn't any wind rustling the trees.” 

Wilbur stiffens, finally taking in the still water and how the grass has only been moving from his influence. How the leaves on Techno’s tree weren’t moving, and how the boy’s pink hair was stagnant.

Wilbur swallows.

“I didn’t even notice.”

“...Sorry.”

  
  



	4. Ahhhhhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday I made an intro to an AU about aliens and people liked it, so, brr?

Charlie had been editing at the time, when a discord call invite pops up on his screen from Condi. Curious, as to why his friend was calling so sudden without a message, Charlie clicks.

"Can I help you?" He asks playfully, only to blink in surprise as he's cut off.

"Check the news." Condi's voice gets out, torn between a hysteric laugh and uneven breathing. Charlie furrows his brow.

"Dude, have you been running?"

"Charlie, seriously, you're gonna want to do this just-check *something*, twitter, anything, you have to do this man."

"This better be a good bit man." Charlie says with a chuckle, and opens a new tab.

"If it's a hoax, I think I'd honestly rather that." Condi just grumbles, and Charlie's eyes widen as he checks trending.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

* * *

"-at the fuck Travis?!" Cooper yells, hopping over the back of the couch to shove his phone in his friends face. "Did you put shit in my cereal again?!"

"Huh?!" Travis blurts eloquently, looking blankly at the phone. Cooper shoves it closer in front of his face.

"You seeing this shit too?"

"Mess, message received from the stars," Travis reads out slowly, eyes narrowing further with every word, "picked up from, unknown sauce-"

"God fuck!" Cooper just yells, snatching it back. "So I'm not tripping?!"

"About _what_? What is it???"

* * *

  
  


"It's fake!" Schlatt says, leaning back in his chair and not even bothering to angle his phone *at* himself, just at the celling of the empty recording room. "Some kids hacked into NASA and thought it'd be funny." Wilbur's voice huffs over the receiver. 

"You seriously think some kid can just *hack into NASA*."

"It's been hacked before! Look, I know your British, but I hate to tell you this, Doctor Who isn't real."

"They say the source was from *above* Schlatt. As in, above above."

Schlatt laughs, and puts his feet up on the table. "Wilbur, if this shit is legit, I will eat my own fucking hat, okay?"

"You better fucking-"

* * *

"-film it? Is there any video footage at all?" Carson asks, looking at the exploding chat with a furrowed expression. "Anyone got some sources for me?"

It’s all a jumbled mess of course, of it’s true, bullshit, and irrelevant memes.

"Call Ted?" Carson reads out at one point, pulling a face. "What's with Ted? He retweeted, let me fucking see this." 

Carson opens up twitter, expression getting even more bewildered every passing second, before he taps on Ted's profile to see the multiple articles and tweets his friend had made, as well as Noah short 'fuck off', in response to one of them. 

"Huh..."

* * *

"Huh?! That's all you're gonna say George?!" Dream yells, throwing up his hands and almost hanging up on his friend on the spot. "You hear about earth shattering news, and your response is *huh*?!"

"Well, okay, what do you _want_ me to say?" George's sleep voice asks, and Dream only feels a tiny bit of guilt at the clear exhaustion he hears. "It's obviously not real, right?"

"Ryan Bergara seems to think it's real." Dream states, and George huffs.

"That's nothing."

"Shane Madej also retweeted it."

"Oh fuck-"

* * *

  
  


"-off man!" Phil says, grinning in disbelief. "There's no fucking way!"

"It's true!" Tommy confidently says, and Phil can perfectly imagine him bouncing up and down on his chair. 

"Tommy, if you believe everything you read on the internet," Techno starts dryly, but the rest of his insult is cut of by Tommy's squawking defence.

"OKAY OKAY, _WILBUR_ TOLD ME-"

"That's worse!" Techno exclaims, and Phil starts laughing harder. 

"-before he left cause Schlatt finished his call with Minx and-"

"You see how that is worse right! He's messing with you!"

"Uh, guys?" Phil suddenly says, having pulled out his phone while they bickered. 

"I think I am perfectly able to tell when I am being messed with-"

" _Guys_ -“

"Oh, sureee Tommy-"

"Guys you might wanna-"

"OH SCREW-"

"GUYS!" Phil interrupts, and the other two on the call go silent instantly. "You guys might want to check twitter again."

"Uh, okay?"

"Oh there's no way..."

* * *

  
  


"There's just no fucking way!" Charlie exclaims, "get-get Grizzly on the call there's-"

* * *

  
  


"There's no way this is real." Travis mumbles, while Cooper stands up and starts yelling down the hallways. He scrambles for the discarded phone, "uh uh, uh uh, nope-"

* * *

  
  


"Nope! You're wrong, and this is dumb!" Schlatt exclaims, while Wilbur sighs. 

"You're such a-" Whatever Wilbur was about to say, it gets cut off. Schlatt sits up a little. 

"Uh, Wilbur? You still-"

* * *

  
  


"-online?" Carson asks out loud, eyes wide as his stream disconnects. Static noise starts to seep through his monitor, and he scrambles to turn it off, only to find that all the technology is refusing. "What-"

* * *

  
  


"-is going on? George?!" Dream nearly screams, standing up and trying to get the call back up, but his screen is frozen. "Hello?!" 

* * *

  
  


"Hey?! Guys?!" Phil asks, panic beginning to seep in. "every things just crashed, what's going-"

* * *

  
  


The audio starts up again, but this time from everywhere. Phones, computers, televisions and radios, everything starts playing the same thing.

* * *

  
  


_-on? Is this thing on? Is-Is there anybody there?_


	5. McElroy Bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have a shitty TAZ Balance AU. All you need to know is Schlatt is Taako, and then you may leave

“So what do you boys think?” Ted asks finally, having given up on trying to fit comfortably in the small bunk and instead decking to just lean dangerously over the side of it, clawed hands casting shadows around the room from where they hover in front of the rooms lamp light.

“About all this?” Charlie asks curiously, mid removing a flower from his messy hair. His long ears flicker upwards a little. “The place to stay part is nice.” He says finally, before his nose twitches with a sneeze from some of the stray pollen.

“And the money.” Schlatt pipes up, and Ted exhales a laugh. “Can’t forget the money gentlemen!”

“I’m half convinced your little lighter brain only processes thoughts with money in it.” Ted jokes, and Schlatt tosses him a sharp grin.

“Now now, we both know that’s not true.” Schlatt starts, and Charlie raises an eyebrow. “I think about cash too!” Charlie snorts, and Ted sighs deeply and rolls over.

“But what do you _really_ think.” Ted asks eventually, and he lowers his voice to empathise what kind of thinking he’s suggesting they should be doing. 

“Director Dude stinks all ways to heaven.” Schlatt says without hesitation, while Charlie just starts to fiddle with his blanket. Ted's long tail flicks from where it’s hanging down near his head, and Charlie ducks out of the way of it.

“I'm assuming you mean both ways.”

“Course. This whole place is suspicious as fuck.” 

“Maybe-maybe not so loudly guys-“ Charlie starts, and Schlatt snorts.

“We weren't exactly subtle about our thoughts in the meeting, why hide it now? It’s not like we're actually at risk of being kicked out.”  
  


“...And how do _you_ know that?”

Schlatt shrugs.

“Hunch.”  
  


Ted tsks, and it sounds a little like a hiss. “Well if it’s a trademark Schlatt hunch I don’t know why I would even worry.”

Schlatt stiffens, Charlie interrupts,

“As pleasant as this is, perhaps we should turn in?”

“Turn into what?” Ted asks instantly, and Charlie lets out a giggle. Schlatt groans.

“Hachi Machi I’m not looking forward to having you two as bunkies.”

Charlie chuckles, and swings his legs up onto the bed, tail curling around at his side comfortably. He rests his head on his arms and sighs.

He can’t find it in himself to agree with Schlatt, even though he really only just met these two.

It’s just...something about them and this just felt...right.

“I dunno. I don’t think this place is half bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, after this one I’m only going to post one more, then I shall set y’all free


End file.
